


Don't ask me when we're 18, because I'll say no

by PetitePirate



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: "Why did you have to sing this song in front of EVERYONE ?", she exclaimed, walking towards him with her eyes full of rage tears. "Do you know I lost EVERYTHING because of you ? My best friend, my boyfriend, now even my mom won't talk to me ! And you want me to feel sorry for you ?! You couldn't just break up with Veronica, you had to drag me into your mess !"Barchie One-Shot
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist but posting a little Barchie story I wrote (sorry if there are some weird sentences, English is not my first language :/ )

Don't ask me when we're 18, because I'll say no

.

.

"Well cousin, I had my doubts, but I must confess you really did a great job decorating the room for prom", Cheryl admitted. 

She was radiant in her red dress and Toni couldn't help but asking: "How's the poll from prom queen going ?"

"Well, considering Cheryl relentlessly threatened us to vote her prom queen, I don't think this will be an issue", Betty replied, while searching for Jughead, "Excuse me".

She left Cheryl and Toni alone, and the southsider said: "Cheryl, you have to stop threatening people."

"A queen must be served by her people, my love", the Blossom heiress replied. "Now, shall we go ?"

Betty rushed to Jughead as soon as she saw him: "Hey ! Is everything alright ?"

"Hopefully, yes", Jughead said. "Apparently, all the remaining tapes are at the police station. My father is reviewing them, he told me he'll keep me informed".

"Okay", Betty said with a sweet voice, while tugging a lock of hair striking out of his beanie, "In the meantime...let's try to have some fun tonight, okay ?"

She gave him puppy eyes and Jughead couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright Betty Cooper, I'll dance for you. But only for you." he said.

Since Betty was busy talking to Jughead, Veronica had no choice but to step on stage to cover for her best friend when the music stopped. She confidently walked to the mic and improvised a speech: "Good evening everyone ! Hope you're all having a good time for senior prom. It had been a long year, full with... harships, and joy, and tears... but we all made it through ! Thanks to our courage... and Pop's milkshakes definetely helped !"

The joke made the assembly laugh, especially because Pop did sponsor the prom with Cheryl. Kevin raised his glass at Veronica who went on: "So, now, to announce the king and queen of prom... Kevin ?".

Kevin gave her the enveloppe as he was standing, holding a red-velvet cushion where one crown and one tiara were lying. Veronica opened it and said with a bright smile: "Ladies and gentlemen, Riverdale High is proud to announce for the first time his two prom queens, Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz !"

Everyone cheered as Cheryl and Toni exchanged a warm kiss before rushing to the stage to get their crown and flowers. Kevin made a sign to the DJ and Cheryl and Toni went to the center of the room for their dance. 

"And now", Veronica announced, "The dance of the queens".

"This is the first time I'm being crowned prom queen", Toni said to Cheryl as they danced to a slow music, "That tiara is beautiful".

"I picked it just for you my love", Cheryl replied with a warm smile.

Kevin and Fangs joined them on the dancefloor, followed by everyone, including Betty and Jughead.

"See ?" Betty teased Jughead. "It's not so bad, isn't it ?" 

"Well it's not when you have the perfect girl in your arms", Jughead replied with a smile.

As he leaned to kiss her, they were interrupted by Toni, who was dancing with Cheryl near them and said mockingly to Jughead: "You don't have the perfect girl in your arms, I do".

"That's true", Cheryl said.

"Well, I know a lost battle when I see one", Jughead sighed.

Betty giggled, and suddenly, the music was replaced by a familiar looped guitar chord. Betty froze and turned to the stage. It was Archie, who was sitting in the middle of the stage. He was focused on his fingers pressing the chords so he could play the song perfectly... a song Betty knew.

"Wait, why is Archie singing ?", she asked, wih an ounce of panic. "This wasn't in the planning."

"He filled in at the last minute", Cheryl replied with a shrug. "I told him that he could". 

_There's no warning when everything changes_   
_You let down your guard and I saw something strange_   
_I thought, she's not made for this world_

"Are you alright ?" Jughead asked when he saw Betty's expression.

"I...I'll be right back", she stammered, before rushing out of the dance circle, leaving Jughead alone and confused. But the King of Serpents never had the opportunity to go after her, as his phone rang.

"Dad ?", he said.

"Hey Jug, you might want to see this...", FP said on the phone.

Jughead didn't need to be said twice and hung up.

"Hey ! Tell Betty I'm at the police station", he quickly said to Toni before rushing out. 

"She's not a messenger, you hobo", Cheryl commented.

.

.

Veronica was touched as she was staring at Archie singing on stage. Mary, his mother, told her in confidence he had a song prepared for her and now she finally got to hear it. Archie was focused on his voice and guitar-playing but she could feel him being drawn into his music. She would give him a nice reward for that.

_So give me tonight_   
_I don't know much_   
_But I know this feels right_   
_So give me tonight_   
_If you carry the torch_   
_I'd follow the light_   
_I'd follow the light_

But suddenly, all the lights went out. Veronica looked up like everyone and the music was replaced by a confused murmurs from the crowd.

"Alright, alright everyone ! Don't panic !" Kevin shouted. "We'll figure out what's happening..." 

The flashlights from the phones emerged and Veronica went down the stage when she saw Betty. She was the one responsible for the prom after all. 

"Hey, B... What's happening with the lights ?" 

"FP just called me... They found something on the tapes !", Betty said hastily. "V... can you cover for me ?"

Veronica knew she couldn't let her best friend down. "Go, B. Me and Archie will handle everything here"

"Thanks !"

.

.

"Well, that could have been worse", Veronica said to Archie as they were exiting the school. 

"Yeah... yeah it could", Archie was looking at the street where Betty had ran out to the police station.

"Don't worry", Veronica told him. "These two will be okay. They're always looking out for each other"

She put her arms around him. "Now, to turn this evening around. How about we go to my place so you can sing me the rest of that song you wrote for me ? What do you say, Archiekins ?" 

Archie looked uncomfortable, as is he was struggling deep down. Finally, he sighed and said: "Ronnie, look... there's something I need to tell you"

Veronica saw he was looking serious and loosened her embrace. Archie hesitated but finally said:

"I...I didn't write this song for you. I wrote it...I wrote it for Betty".

.

.

When Betty arrived at the police station, she stood in the waiting room, wondering when Jughead would come out. The second she saw FP, she ran to him.

"What happened ? Is Jug alright ?"

"Everything's fine, Betty", FP sighed, "Jughead is reviewing a tape in my office, he's... I think you should go see him"

Betty nodded and went inside. Jughead was leaning against his father's desk, turning his back on him while watching a tape, his arms crossed. Betty froze when she saw the scene. It was, once again, a snuff film, a reconstitution of... the rehearsal she did with Archie. Two people were wearing masks representing her and Archie and they embraced each other while kissing, or mostly rubbing the masks against one another.

Jughead finally turned his head to look at her over her shoulder. He seemed distressed. "Is is true ?"

Betty didn't have the words.

.

.

"Ronnie, please, wait !"

"Wait for what, Archie ? What do you want me to say ?".

There was no mercy in Veronica's voice. 

"Look, I'm sorry, neither of us knew what was happening ?"

"Oh yeah ? What's your excuse now ? Were you chased by the Black Hood ? You wrote her a song, Archie ! What do you want me to say ?!"

Archie knew there was no excuses. 

"Go to hell, the both of you !", Veronica finally blurted out.

"Ronnie..."

But the moment Archie tried to stop her, Veronica turned around and slapped him as hard as she could. The noise made the few students outside glance at them.

"I said go to hell, Archie !"

And she disappeared in the night.

.

.

"You know what ? That actually doesn't surprise me, Betty. Because the second you suggested that fake love story with Archie to fool the Preppies, I knew you never forgot about him"

" No ! Jug, please, that's not true, I love you !" Betty cried, trying to make Jughead look at her in vain.

She tried everything she could to tell him how sorry she was, how she stopped it, how nothing happened after that... except the little meetings in the bunker. But every words seemed to be worse. Finally, Jughead left her on the parking lot of the police station and went out on his motorbike.

.

.

.

_A few days later_

.

"Elizabeth Cooper... I put up with many, MANY of your mistakes. But I never raised you to do this."

"But Mom, that's not what happened, please..."

"Do you know in what situation you're putting me ? And FP ? Have you thought before acting ?" 

"No Mom, I didn't think, that's what I'm trying to tell you !" 

"And now look where it got us, Betty ! See, I told you from the beginning you should have focused on your studies and NOTHING ELSE. Not dating a Serpent like Jughead Jones, not wandering around town solving mysteries, and certainly not lip-locking Archie Andrews in his garage !"

Betty was angry at the world, at herself. Deep down, she knew her mother was right. Now that Jughead got out of the house, it would only be a matter of time before FP left too. Especially since Jellybean was not happy staying under the same roof of the girl who broke her dear brother's heart. She tried to talk to her, to FP, but it was too awkward.

Two days later, they left.

And now, she could also hear her mother cry because FP left a void in her heart no one could ever fill. Heartbroken, Betty stayed in the dark, never opening the store of her room out of fear of seeing the face of Archie Andrews.

.

.

.

"V..."

"...Did you hear something, Kevin ?", the Lodge heiress asked out loud to her guy friend who was really embarrassed finding himself in the middle of this situation.

"V please, talk to me", Betty implored. "I really need someone to talk to about this."

"Well, you should have thought about that before kissing my boyfriend, Betty", Veronica retorted, flipping her hair very much like Cheryl. "You should be happy now that we broke up, right ? No more rivals".

"No !" Betty protested. "I don't love Archie, I don't want him !"

"Oh cut the crap, Betty !", Veronica yelled. "You never stopped loving Archie and you never stopped wanting him ! Can't you see ? No less than a month after he rejected you, you were dating Jughead. It's called rebound."

Betty darkened.

"I can put up with you blaming me for kissing Archie, but I FORBID you to tell me I never loved Jughead. We stayed together for years, we were always there for each other. Don't you DARE telling me I didn't love him".

"And yet, here we are", Veronica said, turning away. "I don't want to see your face or Archie's !"

.

.

This was the worse summer Betty could ever imagine: she was torn between trying to reach Jughead or Veronica and enduring the heartbreaking separation between her mother and FP. This isn't how she wanted things to end. Her heart was broken because she needed Jughead. Kevin could have been a great support if he didn't take the train to New York the day after prom for his intership at Broadway. Actually, the only person who wanted to talk to her was the one she was avoiding like the plague: Archie Andrews. 

Betty kept her stores shut all summer and after ignoring Archie's texts, she finally blocked him. 

She did everything to keep herself busy, especially preparing herself for Yale. She visited Veronica to try to talk to her from time to time, but each time she found herself in front of a closed door. 

Finally, it all went down the last day before her departure to Yale. She was walking back from Pop's with burgers and milkshake for dinner... as Archie was going out of his house and they ran into each other. As usual, Betty ignored him and just climbed the few stairs to the path leading to her entry porch.

"Betty !" Archie called. 

She ignored him.

"Betty you can't avoid me forever ! Please, we need to talk about this".

Betty felt angry at herself seeing she was slowing her pace, but replied: "I have nothing to say to you, Archie"

"So what ?" Archie retorted, spreading his arms. "That's it, we go our separate ways ?"

How dare he acting all outraged ? Betty thought.

"Yes ! Yes, we are ! After everything you put me through, I think the best thing we can do now is calling quits."

"I couldn't just lie to Veronica !"

"Actually, you could have, Archie !" Betty finally turned to him.

She was angry, fuming. She didn't even realize she dropped the Pop's bag, spilling the milshakes and the fries, because she was angry at him.

"Why did you have to sing this song in front of EVERYONE ?", she exclaimed, walking towards him with her eyes full of rage tears. "Do you know I lost EVERYTHING because of you ? My best friend, my boyfriend, now even my mom won't talk to me ! And you want me to feel sorry for you ?! You couldn't just break up with Veronica, you had to drag me into your mess !"

"I didn't", Archie protested, "Look, I didn't want things to go like this, I swear..."

"That's the problem with you, Archie, you just can't make a decision !" Betty exploded, tears falling down her cheeks. "Veronica, Josie, Mrs Grundy, Valerie, and now me ! You're just juggling between all of us because you don't know what you want ! I knew what I wanted from the start, but you turned me down. And now what ? You want me to be with you ? After I lost everything ?! Why ?"

"Betty..."

But she never let him finish. She raised her hands to stop him from getting closer. "Here's how it's going to be...You're gonna go to the Naval Academy, I'm going to Yale. That's all there is to it."

When she turned to get inside, she heard: "Ask me when we're 18 and I'll say yes."

She froze. He remembered that ?

"That's what you told me.", Archie went on, his heart beating. "We're 18 now, so I'm asking you..."

"Don't..."

"Betty Cooper..."

"Archie I swear to you, don't", Betty implored, her fists tightened as she was crying.

"Will you wait for me ?"

The question sounded like a death sentence to her. Betty couldn't stop crying. There was so many answers she could give... but all she managed to say between her tears was: "Goodbye, Arch.".

And she went back inside.

The next morning, she was gone.

.

.

.

_ Seven years later _

"So what time does your friend has to come ? Eric isn't it ?", Mary Andrews asked her son.

"He said he'd be there by 2", Archie assured.

"I hope the guest room I prepared in the ground floor is enough", Mary anxiously said.

Archie laughed.

"Believe me, mom, after everything this guy's been through, this room will look like a palace, and even the food we dump in the trash will taste like a top-chef dish."

"Well I'm not serving him food we dump in the trash", his mom warned him.

Archie laughed. The sound of the bell ringing echoed in the air.

"That must be him. I'll be right back."

But when he opened the door, it wasn't Eric. The man in front f him seemed much younger, had his two legs and impeccable brown hair. He had two big bags, and probably got out of the taxi that was driving away now. Archie furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can I help you ?"

The man seemed confused and looked at a paper he was jolding in his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have the wrong...address. I'm looking for the Cooper's house ?"

"It's the next house", Archie replied, while pointing at the white house of his formet best friend. "And you are ?" 

"Oh... yes... Adam Chisholm. Nice to meet you.", said the man while extending his hand.

"Archie Andrews.", Archie replied, shaking his hand. "You're a friend of the Coopers ?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet Betty but I supposed she's running late. Said she was going to see her mom at work to surprise her. But she must have written the address wrong. Sorry, mate."

"Wait, let me help you !" Archie offered.

"Why, thanks, buddy !"

Archie grabbed one bag, Adam the other and both walked towards Betty's house. Aside from being helpful, Archie was curious about Betty's new friend. He didn't need to wait long before all his answers were answered. Adam's phone rang.

"Hey honey... you gave me the wrong adress... No worries, I met your neighbor, Archie Andrews... Wait, I can't hear you well, where are you ? With your mom, where... ? Sweet Lake ? What is that ?"

"Oh, it's Sweetwater River", Archie interrupted his conversation. "It's not far from here".

Deep down, he felt a knot in his stomach, but couldn't tell if it was the uncomfortable thought of seeing Betty after they separated on such bad terms.

"Betty ? Betty I can't hear you....".

Adam put on the speaker in the hope to hear her better, and Archie couldn't help but also hear Betty's voice almost inaudible because there was a loud noise behind her:

"Adam ? Adam I can't hear you there's a...truck behind me that..."

Betty could never finish her sentence and Adam and Archie both heard her loud scream coming out of the phone, followed by the noise of an engine accelerating.

Archie forgot all manners and snatched Adam's phone from him. He called desperately.

"Betty ? BETTY ?!"

But there was no answer.

.

Riverdale Season 5 to premiere on 2021 January, 20th

.


	2. Reunion

Archie and Adam both rushed to Riverdale Hospital once they got out of the old truck that was once Fred Andrews'.

"We're here to see my fiancee", Adam immediately said to the reception office. "They said she had been admitted here ? Where is she ?"

"What's her name ?"

"Cooper"

The nurse looked at her registry and sighed: "She's still in the operating room for now. You'll have to wait."

"What happened, is she gonna be alright ?" Archie couldn't help but ask with a feverish voice.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can tell you. You'll have to wait for Dr Patel. And please fill out this form", the nurse concluded while giving a paper to Adam.

He quickly grabbed a pen and started scribbling. Archie let out a long sigh and leaned against the wall. He was so worried. He hated hospitals. It reminded him of his helplessness, how he couldn't do anything but wait. And it reminded him of his father. He hated this place where everyone he loved was being taken away. He closed his eyes and absent-mindedly listened to the murmurs coming from the waiting room... until he opened his eyes. 

That voice...

Archie straightened up and furrowed his eyebrows. There was a silhouette in the waiting room turning her back on him. She was talking to a nurse.

"I've been waiting long enough ! Tell me if she's gonna be okay !" 

He knew that voice. But it was impossible. He called anyway.

"Betty ?" he asked with a trembling voice.

His heart dropped in his chest when she turned around. She hasn't changed. The same expressive eyes, worrying about everything, those wavy hair she let down... She seemed shocked to see him as he was to see her. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before Betty finally stammered: "A...Archie ?" 

"Betty ! Oh my god, I've been so worried !"

Adam walked past Archie and hugged Betty. he young woman seemed quite confused, and didn't know who to look at between her chilhood friend and her fiance.

"Adam !"

"What happened ? They said you were in the operating room !", Adam said. 

"I... it wasn't me", Betty replied, still confused. "It's...my mom... she got hit by that truck and I don't know..."

"Are you alright ? Are you hurt ?"

Archie's tone was pressing, and very much filled with worry and anger. Betty stared at him and nodded. "My mom pushed me before it could hit me and now... now... I don't know, they won't tell me anything..."

"It's okay, let's sit down", Adam decided. "I'll get you a coffee".

"Thank you".

Betty was pale and seemed on the verge to collapse. She and Archie both sat down in silence, and Betty finally asked: "How come you're here with Adam ?".

"He knocked at my house by mistake", Archie replied. "I just happened to be here when you called. I just wasn't hoping to meet you in a hospital after all these years".

"Yeah, me neither..."

Betty was shaking. "Archie... What if my mom can't make it...?"

'Hey... it's gonna be alright..."

But he knew she wasn't listening to him. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better. He knew that feeling by heart. He didn't know what else to say. He saw a vending machine right in front of them and got an idea. 

Betty raised her head when she saw a packet of strawberry flavoured Pop-Rocks. She chuckled between her tears. "Like the time I was worried mom would scold me for ripping my skirt huh ?", she said.

"I promised you it would help and it did, right ?" Archie teased her.

Betty smiled and took the candy. Finally, Adam came back with the coffee. "There you go..."

"Betty Cooper ?"

It was Dr Patel. Archie, Adam and Betty all stood up. 

"How is she ?" Betty asked. 

"It's best if you come with me, Miss Cooper", the doctor said. 

Betty glanced at Archie and Adam and they finally followed the doctor who opened the door of a room. Betty covered her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up. Alice Cooper was lying on the bed with breathing assistance. She wasn't conscious, but her vitals seemed fine.

"I'm sorry, I had to sedate her. She's been severely wounded."

Betty couldn't take it and fell onto the floor. 

"Betty !"

Adam and Archie both helped her, but Betty couldn't take her eyes off her mother. 

"How long ?" Archie asked, as Adam was comforting her fiancee. 

Dr Patel shook his head. "It's hard to say. We're hoping the next hours we'll see an improvement".

.

.

Betty asked for privacy as she kept her mother's stuff in order, arranging her blankets and pillows. She felt as if someone gave her morphine: she was feeling numb. It's like her world was falling apart once again, because she came back to Riverdale.

"Betty ?" 

The voice was familiar. Betty rose her head and saw Veronica Lodge, standing outside the front door with a huge bouquet of white orchids. 

"Veronica ? What are you... ?"

"I heard the news", she said. 

Betty was about to walk towards her when she realized someone else was standing there. A shadow who apparently Veronica couldn't escape even seven years after apparently.

"Betty", Hiram said when he saw her.

She froze. It was too much.

"I'm really sorry that it happened", Hiram went on.

Veronica saw Betty being uncomfortable and quickly gave her the bouquet. "We'll wait for you outside Betty", she decided. "Give you some privacy".

Once she was left alone once again, Betty felt uneasy. 

.

.

Archie was feeling uncomfortable seeing Hiram here. He said he was here to support Betty but no one was believing him. He had something else in mind. 

"Betty", Hiram said, "when my father had his heart attack, I felt helpless and lost. I understand what you're going through. If you need something, anything... please don't hesitate..."

Betty glanced at Veronica who shook her head.

"Of course, I understand you'll need time to take care of your mother and make sure she's alright", Hiram went on, "I don't want you to worry about anything, Betty and focus on your family".

.

.

"Betty, it’s going to be alright.", Adam said. "We’ll handle this together." 

Archie was driving them home and glanced at Betty from the rearview mirror. She had these wide-opened eyes she had when she was lost. A lot was on her mind. He didn't know what to say. She gulped the whole packet of Pop Rocks he gave her like a shot of tequila. 

"We're here", Archie said.

"Thank you, Archie", Betty murmured. 

She got out of the car without looking at him, but he couldn't blame her. She's been through a lot. Adam waved at him to thank him.

But at least, she wasn't alone.

He, on the other side, was pissed. Every time Hiram offered help, he had something in mind. And he should know, he paid the high price for it. He wished he could talk about it, but right now, she was too fragile.


	3. Riverdale Register

.

One week later

.

.

"Can you pass me the screwdriver ?" Betty said.

"Wow, you're good at this !", Adam replied with admiration.

"Well, that's one of the good things my father passed on to me. The ability to fix cars." 

"One of the good ?" 

Betty didn't reply. She didn't want Adam to know everything about her right away. "It'll be ready soon", she informed him.

"Betty, after what you've been through, I don't think you should drive", Adam sighed.

"And I won't", Betty told him while wiping her hands. "It's for you. I'm sure you miss your car back in Yale. This one will take you everywhere, from Pop's Chock Litte Shop !" 

Adam straightened up and look at the car. "Really ? You'd let me drive your parents' car ?" 

"Of course !" Betty laughed. "But please, don't rush into a pile of dead leaves again."

"Oh, come on ! That was only one time ! Can we use it now to go to town ?"

"You go, Adam", Betty said. "I have to drop some stuff at the hospital before..."

She didn't finish her sentence, when there was the noise of a thump on the floor. They both looked down and saw a copy of the Riverdale Register.

"Betty...", Adam carefully said, "didn't you say the Riverdale Register was on hiatus after your mom's accident ?"

Betty walked to the journal and looked at the title. There was a picture of the Hiram and Hermione Lodge, with a shocking title: "Hermione Lodge, appointed as the temporary director of the Riverdale Register".

_"I don't want you to worry about anything, Betty and focus on your family"._

This is what Hiram told her, and now she understood why.

"Adam, maybe I'll need a car ride after all", Betty said.

.

.

The second Betty burst in the Riverdale Register, she found all the Lodges there, standing. Apparently, Veronica was having an argument with her father.

But the Cooper didn't care and shouted at Hiram: "When you told me to focus on my family, I didn't know you meant you were going to steal my parents' company."

"Hold on, Betty... No one is stealing anything", Hiram replied, raising both his hands. "Look, I'm not pleased by this situation either, but since the Lodge industries has bought the Riverdale Register, I have my word to say."

"This is MY company !" Betty exclaimed.

"Betty's right !" Veronica said with outrage. "Oh my god, Daddy, have you got no shame ?"

Betty clenched her fists. 

" The town commitee will decide who is the new director, but from the time being, I needed someone", Hiram defended himself, "of course, Betty, you'll always be welcomed as a consultant."

"I'll be more than a consultant, Mr Lodge", Betty managed to say with anger, "No need to reunite the town committee. I am the new director of the Riverdale Register".

"Betty !" Adam said with surprise. 

"That's impossible, we already announced that I will be the new director", Hermione said.

"Well, as long as there's a Cooper standing in your way, you won't make a single decision in this office", Betty retorted. "I am the successor of my mother's business".

There was a silence in the room. Veronica was smirking and glancing at Betty with pride. Adam was confused. Hermione was fulminating. Hiram seemed to be thinking hard. Finally, he gave up: "Okay, Betty. If this is a responsibility you can take from the time being, let it be". 

"But Hiram", Hermione tried.

"It's okay, Hermione", her husband said. "It's her right. Let's go."

The Lodges left, aside from Veronica who looked at Betty and Adam who were talking.

"Are you going to be okay ?"

"I just took a job with so many responsibilities", Betty exhaled. "I don't know..."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Betty", Adam said. "I'll help you."

"Thank you... but from the time being, could you drop my mother's toiletries at the hospital ?".

"I'll be back in the afternoon", Adam replied.

He kissed her and went out. 

"So everyone left, huh ?" 

Betty turned to see Veronica standing here. 

"I knew my father was up to something, so I came to make sure you were okay".

"Your father doesn't scare me, V", Betty replied with a weak voice, turning on her mother's computer. 

Suddenly, the noise of an engine roaming made her both turned. Betty jumped with surprise and was petrified. She could still hear the noise from yesterday. When it almost killed her. Her heartbeat went faster and she gasped uncontrollably.

"Seems like your beau likes noisy engines..." Veronica commented, looking at the road. 

When she turned, she saw Betty gasping and having a panic attack.

"Hey ! Betty !" 

She rushed to her, but Betty took a few steps back, while trying to catch her breath. Veronica realized she couldn't just rush to her. She spread her arms.

"Okay Betty... it's okay... you're okay, no one's gonna hurt you. I'm gonna breathe, now, okay ? Breathe with me. Breathe in... out... in...out..."

Veronica was exaggerating her breathing so Betty would follow. It took a few minutes of Betty gasping and crying, but Veronica didn't stop, as painful as it was for her to see her like this. Finally, Betty looked up at Veronica and synchronized her breathing with hers. It took a few more minutes before she finally calmed down.

"You're okay..." Veronica repeated.

She raised her hand, wanting initially to touch her shoulder, but she realized maybe it would trigger another panic attack. Insteas, she pulled out a chair. 

"Here, sit down"

Betty complied, and finally said with a hoarse voice: "I'm sorry, I...I'm sorry. This isn't how I wanted our reunion to be".

"Well, it can't be worse that the time I saw Reggie again after stepping into horse poop", Veronica said.

She smiled when she saw Betty laugh.

"Bee... Will you be okay handling this ? Running the Riverdale Register seems like a stressful job and you've been through so much lately."

"I don't want your father to own the Riverdale Register. But... I don't know what to do now".

Veronica stopped a moment to think.

"I need I know what you need".

.

.

Hiram was getting his daily exercise at the Fred Andrews community center. He stopped doing bench press to look at Archie, training Mad Dog's little brother on the ring. 

"He's good", he commented when Archie took a break. 

"Well, he's a teen now. Got more spirit", Archie replied. 

He took a sip of water as Hiram was getting up. "Look Archie, I wanted to say... you know, your father would be so proud of you if he saw this."

Archie refrained a frown. "Thanks, Mr Lodge".

"I thought a lot about family these days... after what happened with Betty and her mother. It's tragic. We need to investigate."

He stood up. "But I feel like Betty is getting herself into much more stress that could really compromise her healing".

"What do you mean ?" Archie asked.

"Well all the thing with running the Riverdale Register, it's very stressful. Don't you think she should rest ?"

Archie clenched his fist and was relieved Hiram couldn't see it.

"I don't know... Betty is very resilient. Always has been".

"I'm sure she is, but I was thinking maybe you could tell her to take it slow."

"Why me ?"

"Well she'd listen to you I'm sure", Hiram sighed.

Archie tightened his jaw. "No", he blurted out.

He gave Hiram a dark look.

"No ?" Hiram repeated in confusion.

He never saw Archie being so direct.

"Mr Lodge... I know that your little favors and help and services come at a high price. And I paid it. Multiple times. But I swear to you... don't you dare go after Betty. And don't take me for your puppet once again."

"Archie you know I have Betty's best interests at heart, right ?" Hiram said, while raising his hands in defense.

"With all due respect, I doubt it", Archie replied. "And you don't need to worry about Betty. She's very resourceful."

"I don't doubt Betty was resourceful back in the days, but we're not talking about a high school journal anymore... We're talking about a serious responsibility. The Riverdale Register could lose a lot of investors if it's not run properly. I hope you know that".

Archie knew he was right. But he could still understand the sublte threat in his words.

"Having the biggest local journal run by a young woman with hardly relevant experience...while having little to no investments, no employees... Volunteers will only get her so far. Think about it, Archie".

Betty leaned back on her chair. She had worked on one article, but it wasn't enough. Without a team, there was no way she could print everyday. Hiram did everything to make it more difficult. First of all, no one else was here. Probably bribed to let her down. Someone got in without knocking.

"I heard the Riverdale was looking for writers ?"

"Jughead ?!"

Betty stood up when she saw her ex-boyfriend. He gave her a warm smile.

"Hey... How are you feeling today ?"

Betty hugged him and Jughead stroked her hair. "I heard about your mother. I'm so sorry, Betty. How are you holding up ?"

"By being busy", Betty sighed. "I'm going through a lot, right now. How did you know I was even here ?"

"Veronica called me. Said what Hiram did, so I came here", Jughead said. "I never miss an opportunity to stand up for free press."

Betty smiled. "I missed you".

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram where I post previews, reviews and date of publications of my fanfictions !
> 
> INSTAGRAM: petite_pirat3


End file.
